Many electrical devices, such as processors and memory devices, often have a phase-locked loop (PLL) unit to generate one or more tuning (e.g., clock) signals for use in operations in these devices. The PLL unit also operates to keep the timing signals within a certain specification to ensure accuracy in the device operations. Some situations may cause the timing signals to deviate from their specification if the PLL unit in these devices is improperly controlled. This may result in device operational failure.